Green Eyes
by TheShulesLovinPsycho
Summary: When Shawn convinces Juliet to spend Halloween night watching scary movies with him... Nothing can go right. And as the lights start to flicker and the heartbeats get quicker, let's just say that Shawn and Juliet are in for a very scary Halloween.


**A/N: Twilight has fallen in Santa Barbara, California- and Halloween has just begun. **

**Shawn + Jules + Horror Movies = AAAAAAAAAAAAACK! Enjoy the spookiness, and, by the way- Happy Halloween! *Muahahahaha***

* * *

><p>Shawn had always loved Halloween as a kid. And what kid wouldn't? You dress up, go out, eat a lot of candy, and come home sick to your stomach. Even in his early twenties, he had still always enjoyed scaring kids on his street to death with perfectly carved jack-o-lanterns, fake spiders that crawled down from the ceiling when someone rang the doorbell- he'd gotten a lot of screams from that one- and, of course, the classic haunted voice screaming, "Get out!" to the kids when they walked up. Add to that the flickering lights and abandoned-house-looking exterior, he'd actually had some kids run away crying. So it was safe to say that when Halloween came along, Shawn was always ready for it. This year, too- he'd been decorating for the last two weeks and it was finally ready. Just on time, in fact, because today just happened to be Halloween.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Ding-dong<em>.

"Jules! A little early for trick-or-treating, isn't it?"

The detective rolled her eyes. "I came by to drop off this file. Chief said you should take a look at it. Nice decorations, by the way."

"Thanks," he said. "So where's your costume, Detective?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Don't see you wearing one either," she pointed out. It was a quarter to one in the afternoon, and he had been getting everything ready for the night. His costume was laid out on his bed, and he was wearing his usual T-shirt and jeans.

"What, insanely hot psychic detective doesn't count as a costume?"

"Oh, is that what that was supposed to be? Huh, I never would have guessed."

He allowed himself a chuckle at his own expense. Damn, she was quick.

"Well, I better get back. I made Lassiter wait for me before interrogating our newest suspect for the Antioch case, and he's probably really mad. See you later."

"Wait, Jules." He caught her wrist before she could leave.

"Yeah?"

"Stay over for a little while tonight, at around eight. I can promise you, it's going to be awesome to see the looks on the kids' faces. You have to come."

She bit her lip, clearly agonizing over a decision.

"Please?" he asked. "Gus is out of town tonight, which means I'm going to be stuck at home alone. On _Halloween_. Where all the creepy ghosts and goblins can get me."

She sighed, a small smile curving the edges of her lips.

"Carlton would kill me for leaving on Halloween... But I guess I could."

"Great! I'll set up the scary movies and candy corn."

She smiled and said the three words he'd been waiting five years for her to say. "It's a date."

* * *

><p>The night dawned clear, the full moon shining high in the sky. The street was deserted, and all lights were off in the house that Detective Juliet O'Hara was making her way to. The streetlamps outside just barely illuminated the house in front of her; the windows were darkened, and the front lawn had transformed into a graveyard, dark and eerie. Flickering lights showed her the path as she walked toward the door. She felt something crunch under her feet and fought back a scream. Bones.<p>

When she got to the doorway, she saw that Shawn's doorbell had disappeared. Frowning, Juliet raised her hand to knock on the door, but it creaked open on its own.

"Get out!" a loud voice erupted by her ear, and she couldn't help it. She screamed.

When she looked over, she saw nothing but twisting vines that covered the walls. A spider dangled right in front of her face, and she forced back another shriek, instead focusing on the wall. Her detective's eye caught a speaker- cleverly concealed in the vines, but still there nonetheless. She heard soft footsteps coming through the house, so soft she wouldn't have caught it if not for her sharp instincts.

"Enter, if you dare," a voice said, and she looked up, startled.

Juliet's jaw dropped. It was Shawn… But it wasn't.

The long, dark cloak framed his body, and when he grinned, she saw fangs- sharp, gleaming, and so real that she almost placed one hand to her neck as if to ensure that it was still there. For a second, she forgot who she was.

"Like the costume?" he smirked, and she cleared her throat.

"Holy crap," was all she could get out, and he laughed.

"You don't look so bad yourself," he said. She was dressed as Catwoman- the costume was a bit too tight for her comfort, but she hadn't been able to resist getting it when she'd seen how it fit her in the dressing room and imagined Shawn's face when he saw it.

His eyes made their way down her body, from the black mask on her face to the heeled boots she wore to complete the costume. She swallowed softly when she saw the look in his eyes- lustful, smoldering, even predatory. Juliet thought that he was fitting a little too well into the role of his costume.

At once, his gaze snapped up to meet hers, and he grinned, not at all abashed that he'd been caught checking her out. In fact, he seemed almost proud of it, cocky.

"You know, if I didn't know better, Detective, I'd say you were scared." His voice was low, and she smirked.

"The only thing I'm scared of is the possibility that you might have ate all the candy corn." She pushed past him into the room, smirking, and he followed.

"So what movies are we watching?" she asked. When she got no response, she turned, only to find that he wasn't even looking at her at all.

He was staring at her butt. She couldn't help but smirk at the look on his face.

"Cat got your tongue?" she said, smiling at the pun she'd made. He swallowed hard.

He said something that sounded like, "I wish," but it was too soft for her to hear it. She raised her eyebrows.

"You didn't answer my question."

"Huh?"

"The movies, Shawn," she reminded him with the air of explaining a simple topic to a dull child. Finally he tore his eyes away.

"Um, right. First up, we have The Exorcist."

"Really? I think after that case we did with the 'possesed' girl, we would have had enough of that."

"Well, The Exorcist is a classic- and I know you've never seen it. Well, at least not all of it."

She stared at him. "How'd you know that?"

He raised one hand to his head. "Psychic, remember?"

It had actually been a lucky guess- it had become a ritual for him, Juliet, and Gus to curl up on the couch of the Psych office some Friday nights when they got off work late and watch movies together. The first night they'd watched a horror movie together, they had been surprised; Juliet had been curled up in a quivering ball in the first few minutes of _Carrie_, and they'd had to turn it off after about ten minutes because it quickly became clear that Juliet couldn't stand it.

It turned out that, for all of her badass detective-y characteristics, she got scared easily by even the least scary movies- which was why Shawn always opted to sit next to her on the couch so that she could jump into his arms. He knew that she knew why he always sat next to her, but she never called him on it- which was something that he would continue to use to his advantage every Friday Movie Night.

Shawn knew that there was no way in hell that she would have been able to watch The Exorcist, and he was right- after the first ten minutes, she'd had her face buried in his chest, shaking. He had to admit, he really didn't mind how this was playing out.

"You okay?" he asked, gently rubbing her back and grinning as the familiar scream erupted through the TV.

"Tell me when it's over," she whispered. Grinning, he pulled her closer, tightening his arms around her waist.

"Come on, Jules, get into the spirit! It's Halloween! You can't be scared by some stupid old movie- trust me, Jules, the only scary thing about this night is that kid."

"That kid? You mean Regan?" She shivered again, and he rolled his eyes.

"Jules, it's just a movie, it can't hurt you. But the kid I'm talking about is actually _real. _There's this kid with these really dark green eyes who always comes here at midnight with nothing in his pillowcase, and he always does the exact same thing every year. He says, "Trick or treat", then once I give him candy, he says… I forgot, what was it? Oh, yeah, he says, "Stop looking at me!" and he turns around and walks away. It's probably some kind of prank that he and his friends pull to freak people out."

She'd removed her head from his shoulder for the duration of his little speech, her eyebrows furrowed.

"You know what that reminds me of? A lot of years ago… I think it was six years, because I'd just come to Santa Barbara. This nine year old kid went missing on Halloween, and he has black hair and green eyes. Like Harry Potter. His mom was super freaked out about the whole thing, but according to her, the thing that was the most scary was that the mom said that his eyes had originally been brown, but they had started to change color on that very day, and had only become dark green on Halloween."

At his surprised look, she elaborated, "We found out that the mom was on antipsychotics, but we still never found the kid. The mom was our best suspect."

"How did I not hear about this?"

She shrugged. "The details were never revealed to the public."

"And I'm the public now, am I?" He was joking, but she could see the slight irritation in his eyes at having not been involved in such a cool case. She squeezed his arm- and just then, the lights went out.

She screamed again, and he grinned.

"Jules, it's okay. Relax. Just breathe. I rigged the lights to start flickering at exactly 8:30."

She nodded, before catching a glimpse of her watch.

"Shawn…"

"Yeah?"

"It's 8:15 now."

She felt him shrug beside her. "Maybe something went wrong. Don't worry, they'll probably come back on in a moment. I can go check the fuse box, if you like."

She caught his arm in a death grip, and he grinned. "Jules, the dark isn't going to hurt you. It's just some kind of problem with the lights."

At that moment, the lights came back on, and she gasped, still clinging to his arm. There was a loud crash, and they looked over. The lamp in the corner of the room had fallen.

Rolling his eyes, he went to go pick it up.

"Stupid thing. It's always off balance."

She went with him, for letting him pick it up by himself would mean letting go of his arm, and there was no way in hell she was going to do that. She knew that it was completely irrational to be so scared of something that wasn't even real, but for some reason, when she was with Shawn, she didn't feel as self-conscious around him. There was just another side to him that no one else saw- a side that was trustworthy, reliable, smart, but still funny and charming. It was like she could spill her deepest secrets to him and he wouldn't laugh or judge her.

As he righted the lamp, she glanced out the window and saw a pair of eyes staring right at her.

She jumped, and Shawn looked over.

"What's- Oh. Seriously?"

The completely black cat blinked its yellow eyes and wandered off. She shivered.

"Come on, Jules, you're afraid of some stupid old cat? And you're supposed to be the brave one!"

"It was staring at me!" she defended, and he smirked.

"I'm sure. Now, come on. Let's just forget about the creepy stuff and go back to the movie."

"I'm sorry, did you just put 'forget about the creepy stuff' and 'go back to the movie' in the same sentence?"

He rolled his eyes. "Jules, the only thing creepy about tonight is the fact that there are no trick-or-treaters yet. It's 9:30, where'd they all go?"

She shrugged, and was about to answer when they heard a loud voice yell, "Get out!"

"All right, how do you explain that one?"

He frowned, clearly thinking it over. He'd had a sensor set up that warned him beforehand when someone was approaching the door, and the voice only went off when someone was at the door, so… How was that possible?

"Okay, whoever's doing this… It isn't funny. Gus, you said you had a business conference to go to! I should have known you'd do something like this."

_"Happy Halloween_," singsonged a sinister voice, and both of them looked over at the TV, which had changed channels to a Halloween-themed cartoon. Juliet gripped his hand tighter, and both of their eyes fell to the remote. It was lying on the couch, no one in sight.

"Seriously, Gus? That's not even funny?"

"GET OUT!"

Was it just her, or had the voice grown louder? She swallowed.

"Shawn, this is getting really creepy," she said. He laughed and hugged her, kissing her hair. She moved away from him, scowling.

"You're so adorable when you're scared, Jules. It's just some kind of prank, trust me."

"Don't you know that whenever they say that in the movies, there's always someone haunting them?"

"Oh, come on, Jules. You don't believe me when I say that a dinosaur killed a person, but a few creepy noises and you're all ready to believe that a ghost is haunting you? Jules, you're never going to live this down when it's all over."

A loud crash came from inside one of the rooms.

"Okay, what was that?" she asked. "Shawn, if you're trying to play some kind of joke on me, it isn't funny. You know how scared I get when it comes to these kind of things."

"Jules, come on, do you really think I would-"

"GET OUT!"

"Seriously? Okay, whoever's doing this, joke's over. You win."

The TV changed channels again, and their eyes followed it. Collectively, they gasped. Their own faces were staring back at them.

"Okay, that's not possible. There's no way that could happen."

It switched channels yet again. Nothing but static.

"Shawn, what's going on?" she whimpered. He squeezed her arm and then picked up the remote, trying to change the channel. Nothing happened.

"What the hell?" he said, turning it over. The two batteries that usually went into the remote were missing.

"Shawn… There's no way someone could have taken those batteries out without us seeing them."

"GET OUT!"

"Wow. I can't believe I'm having to be the brave one here. Jules, it's just a prank. Nothing to be worried about. Besides, I know one sure way to make Gus stop annoying us.

"What?" she asked.

In answer, he took her face in his free hand, pulling her up and kissing her soundly. She struggled against it for a few moments but then gave in, tilting her head back to deepen the kiss. Then she pulled away, one hand on his chest.

"Really? You planned this whole thing just so that you would get me to kiss you? That's low, Shawn, even for you."

"GET OUT!"

"Okay, that's just getting a bit overdone, don't you think?" he said. "And no, I didn't actually. But that would be a pretty cool idea."

"Shawn!"

"What? Just saying!"

At that moment, the doorbell rang. She jumped.

"Aren't they supposed to knock?" she queried. He shrugged, keeping one arm around her waist as he led her to the doorway.

"It's probably Gus. See, I told you that kiss would make him stop!"

He opened the door, and instead of seeing an annoyed pharmaceutical salesman, they saw a young boy with dark hair and startling green eyes.

"Trick or treat," he said in a monotone voice. Shawn rolled his eyes and poured a generous amount of candy into the boy's empty pillowcase.

"Have fun creeping out the rest of the neighborhood, kid."

"Oh, I will," said the boy. A sadistic smile appeared on his face, and Shawn frowned. That wasn't right. Why wasn't the kid following their usual script? Without another word, not even a "Stop looking at me", the boy turned around and left. It was at that moment that he realized that Juliet had let go of his hand.

"Uh, that was weird," he said. When he didn't feel her nod furtively next to him, he turned.

"Jules? You all right?"

She didn't answer. Her eyes were fixed on the doorway.

"Jules?"

She turned, her gaze snapping up to meet his, and he frowned. Was it just him, or were her eyes changing color? They were becoming darker, greener. He placed one hand on the back of her head, tilting it up slightly so he could see.

"Jules… Your eyes. How'd you do that?"

She gasped like a fish out of water. "Stop it! Don't look at me!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I repeat, Muahahahahahahahaha... Couldn't have made this fic without the help of my best friend, Prags, who, when I told her my idea for the fic, she told me that that entire thing was stupid and that I should do this instead. I tried to make the ending as clear and yet as cryptic as possible- did it work? Review and let me know!**


End file.
